defandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment/6 April 2013
GleeBritney.jpg|'Zur Feier von Heather Morris' Schwangerschaft'|link=http://bit.ly/BrittanyPierce|linktext=Alles über die grandiose Brittany S. Pierce|shorttext=Brittany Beautiful_Creatures.jpeg|'Wikia-Kritik der Woche: Beautiful Creatures'|link=http://bit.ly/BeautifulCreaturesKritik|linktext=Tolle Fantasy-Geschichte, die Twilight zeigt, wie's geht|shorttext=Beautiful Creatures Dorie.jpg|'Dorie geht verloren!'|link=http://bit.ly/FindetDorie|linktext=Fortsetzung von Findet Nemo kommt 2015 ins Kino|shorttext=Findet Dorie SliderSeason1.jpg|'Erster Teaser zur 6. Staffel True Blood|link=http://bit.ly/TrueBloodS6Teaser|linktext=Blut und Drama ohne Ende - alles beim Alten|shorttext=True Blood Staffel 6 The-walking-dead.jpg|'Die Zombie-Apokalypse naht!|link=http://bit.ly/ZmobieQuiz|linktext=Wie würdest du dich gegen die Untoten schlagen?|shorttext=Zombie-Quiz Wolverine_Weg_des_Kriegers_Kopie.jpg|'Erster Trailer zu Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers|link=http://bit.ly/MarvelWiki-Wolverine|linktext=Spektakuläre Bilder zu Logans neuem Abenteuer|shorttext=Wolverine-Trailer Game_of_Thrones3.jpg|'Recap der zweiten Staffel Game of Thrones'|link=http://bit.ly/GoTRecap|linktext=Was sollte man für Staffel 3 noch im Kopf haben?|shorttext=Game of Thrones Spring_Guide_Slider2.jpg|'Wikias Frühlings-Film Guide Teil 1'|link=http://bit.ly/SpringGuide1|linktext=Diese Filme solltet ihr nicht verpassen|shorttext=Film Guide Greys.jpg|'Frischfleisch bei Grey's Anatomy'|link=http://bit.ly/GreysAerzte|linktext=Erfahre alles über die neuen Assistenzärzte|shorttext=Grey's Anatomy Stand der Dinge im Glee-Wiki Monatliche Besucher 269.572 Aktive Bearbeiter 53 Seiten (gesamt) 1.206 Suchst du etwas? Entdecke Serien Game of Thrones Fringe True Blood New Girl Castle Filme und Co. James Bond Die Tribute von Panem Twilight Die Chroniken von Narnia Anime Für die vielen Anime-Fans unter euch haben wir eine eigene Seite eingerichtet, die sich ganz eurem Lieblings-Genre widmet. Vorgestelltes Video thumb|right|300 px Hit-Girl geht aufs College... Kann das funktionieren? Beliebte Videos Schlag ein Video vor Game Of Thrones Season 3 Trailer 2|Spinelli313|||http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com Kick Ass 2 - Red Band Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.moviepedia.wikia.com Iron Man 3 - Trailer 2|Spinelli313|||http://de.marvel-filme.wikia.com Game Of Thrones Season 3 Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com Die Monster Uni - Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.pixar.wikia.com Beautiful Creatures|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com /Entertainment After Earth - Deutscher Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com /Entertainment Star Trek Into Darkness - deutscher Teaser|Spinelli313|||http://de.memory-alpha.org WORLD WAR Z - Offizieller Trailer|Spinelli313|||http://de.wikia.com /Entertainment Aus der Community Artikel vorschlagen Heather bekommt ihr erstes Baby! Von Mrs. Evans 14 aus de.glee.wikia.com Mrs. Evans 14 sagt: Heai :D Uiiiiiiiiii <3 ich habe gerade gelesen, das Heather schwanger ist. Und das schon im 3.Monat!! :) Ich wünsche ihr und Taylor aufjedenfall Alles Gute und Gesundheit zur Schwangerschaft! Elena Von Gilbert salvatore aus de.vampirediaries.wikia.com Gilbert salvatore sagt: Hallo,also ich sehe Elena garnicht mehr als Elena an ,das ist irgenwie komisch.Ich weis nicht was ich davon halten soll.Wenn ich die neuen Bilder von ihr sehe erkenne ich sie garnicht wieder. wie seht ihr die Sache? Phonophobia - Sinfonie der Angst Von Nico T aus diedreifragezeichen.wikia.com Nico T sagt: Nun ist die Katze aus dem Sack: Die Livetour 2014 trägt den Titel Phonophobia – Sinfonie der Angst. Geschrieben wurde der Fall von Kai Schwind, der bereits die letzte Tour realisiert hat, und Autorin Kari Erlhoff. Hier gibt's die Stationen: Quinn kommt zurück! Von Nιcкι aus de.how-i-met-your-mother.wikia.com Nιcкι sagt: Nachdem Barney und Quinn in der Episode The Pre-Nup in Staffel 8 Schluss gemacht haben, kommt sie nun zurück! Angeblich soll sie in der 21. Episode, The Bro Mitzvah, wieder kommen. Die Episode wird am 15. April 2013 ausgestrahlt. Joffrey Baratheon Von LaraZabini aus de.gameofthrones.wikia.com LaraZabini sagt: ich möchte mal einen kurzen Text zum Thema Joffrey Baratheon schreiben.Viele (fast alle) Fans der Serie hassen ihn, ist auch einigermaßen verständlich nach dem was er alles getan hat, aber es gibt auch Fans von ihm. Stimm für deinen Favoriten ab! Was ist deine Lieblings-Serie? How I met your Mother Two and a half Men Mad Men The Big Bang Theory Grey's Anatomy Castle Apartment 23 Bones Hawaii 5-0 New Girl Vampire Diaries Glee Homeland Umfragen-Archiv Top Entertainment-Wikis Hier sind die Top-10 der deutschsprachigen Entertainment-Wikis, basierend auf den monatlichen Pageviews. # Jedipedia # Narutopedia # Memory Alpha # DigiPedia # Harry Potter-Wiki # How I Met Your Mother-Wiki # Game of Thrones-Wiki # Bleach-Wiki # Der Herr der Ringe-Wiki # Warrior Cats-Wiki __NOEDITSECTION____NORAIL__